Ten Things I Love About You
by FrEgOrGeLuVeR225
Summary: COMPLETED!Finally, the sequel to Ten Things I Hate About You! Ten short, fluffy chapters about Lily and James after Hogwarts! Full of love, humor, and of course, the dreaded Voldemort.
1. NumberOne:I Love How You're So Dedicated

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this sequel out. You guys are so amazing and all your reviews really helped me write this!! I just got really busy with my other stories that I didn't have time to start another story. But things are slowing down with my other fics, so I was able to write for this one!! Hopefully you guys like this one just as much as the last! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

This is the sequel to my other fic, Ten Things I Hate About You. Which is currently up and you are able to read it there if you wish. I don't believe you have to read it to get the jist of this, but whatever blows ur dress up is cool with me (Lol, funny quote, eh?). Anyway, its set 3 years later, when Lily and the gang are twenty years old and top Aurors.

Hope you guys like, please review and tell me what you think!!

Disclaimer: I don't not, I repeat, I DO NOT own anything that the wonderful JKR has created, I only own the plot and a few characters. (now I can say I own the title because its not longer a movie title ;-D LoL)

Btw, if you guys don't think the 'title of this chapter' matches very well, then I'm sorry. Lol I couldn't think of anything! :-P

**Ten Things I Love About You**

**Number One: I Love How You're So Dedicated**

_I wanna be the guy that gets the girl and saves the world_

_And everyone will wanna be like me_

_Be like me. Yeah, yeah_

_I wanna be the guy that's got it made,_

_Gets overpaid,_

_Yeah, everyone will wanna be like me_

_Be like me_

_-Prozac, Dexter Freebish_

"Duck!" James yelled. Sirius and James fell to the floor and a spell missed their heads by an inch.

"Thanks, Prongs." Sirius said wiping his forehead.

"No problem, Padfoot." James replied smiling.

They both jumped back up and continued to duel with the masked men.

"So, I was thinking," Sirius said as they both jumped behind a huge rock to dodge a spell, "Do you want steak tonight?"

"Depends." James said as they both jumped back into the action, "Do you plan on cooking it?"

"Nah, you know I can't cook." Sirius rolled his eyes, "But I do know of this one restaurant that _can_ cook and they can make great steak!"

"Sounds good." James said firing more spells.

"James!" James spun around as he heard his voice being called by a familiar person.

"Lily?" he asked looking around for her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am a certified Auror, you know." She glared, coming up from behind them, "I do have a right to be here."

"Right," he shook his head as he gave her a hug, "Sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I went to school for seven years, went to Aurror training for two, and have been an aurror for one." She replied pulling away, "What are you so worried about? I know what I'm doing."

Sirius rolled his eyes as the trio ducked another spell shot by a masked man.

"How long have you guys been going at it?" Lily asked firing a stunning spell at the man.

"Eh," Sirius shrugged, "On again off again."

"How bad?" Lily asked, sounding worried.

"No one was hurt tonight," James said, pulling Lily away from a stray spell, "luckily."

Within a second all the Death Eaters apparated out, obviously tired of fighting for so long. The three Aurors stood patiently, their wands out, waiting for any sign of more death eaters coming. After ten minutes, no one popped up, except their fellow friend and Auror, Remus Lupin.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled angrily, "Where the hell were you?"

"With Dumbledore," he replied looking around, "I was helping the wounded."

"How is everyone?" Lily asked, observing the battle grounds.

"Some worse than others," Remus sighed, "It's getting bad. St. Mongo's has never been this packed."

"We should get going," Sirius said, looking around cautiously, "We'll have to apparate to the Ministry and fill Moody in."

"Right," James said holding out his wand, "See you guys there."

The four friends disapperated with a pop and soon were all standing in front of a red phone booth.

"Come on," James said, taking Lily's hand and leading the way into the booth.

"Prongs, we're not all going to fit in here." Sirius sighed, as if cramming into the booth was a constant argument.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, squeezing Lily and him in the back so there was room for Sirius and Remus, "We do it all the time."

"Yeah," Remus rolled his eyes, "When we were seventeen and still small. We're twenty now, I think we can go into the booth by ourselves."

"Just let them come in after us," Lily said closing the booth door, "I don't know why you insist on all of us climbing into here at once."

"It's safer." James shrugged, picking up the phone and dialing numbers.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked her fiancé.

"Well," James sighed, slamming the phone down, "We probably should go look at that house before someone buys it."

"Which one?" Lily asked, as the phone booth began to lower beneath London.

"The one in Godrics Hollow." James replied, annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Hmm," Lily replied leaning against James, "Once more?"

James smiled and kissed his girlfriend of three years, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as the booth came to a stop and they climbed out. Once both of them were out of the booth safely and heading down the halls to get their wands checked, the booth went back above London to pick Sirius and Remus up.

"So what time do you want to go look at it?" Lily asked when they received their wands back.

"Anytime you want m'dear." James smiled, taking Lily's hand, he looked at the big diamond ring on her finger and smiled, "Don't you think we should set a wedding date before we pick out a house?"

"I think it's a nice idea to pick out the house," Lily shrugged, "With my parents being attacked last year and not really having any place to live, I think it will be best if we having our house all planned out."

Lily hung her head sadly thinking of the tragic event that happened the year before. Lily was out at work, fighting of Death Eaters with James, Sirius, and Remus, when she received news that her house had been attacked. By the time Aurors got to the scene of the crime, the Death Eaters were gone and her parents were murdered. Only her sister survived, who was out of the house at the time.

"Lil," James said, hugging his girlfriend, "I told you before, it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Lily sniffed, "But I just can't help thinking about it everyday."

"I'm sorry," James replied as he saw Sirius and Remus approach them. They were about to say something when James shook his head, letting them know that now isn't a bad time.

"You guys ready to go see Moody?" James asked as Lily wiped her eyes and was looking better.

"I guess," Sirius replied, "But I'm not ready to fill out all that paperwork."

"That's the one thing I don't like about being an Auror," James said putting his arm around Lily as they walked down the halls to the elevator, "All that damn paperwork we have to fill out after a fight."

"It's pointless if you ask me! I'm brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, "I keep it all up here in my brain."

"I think they started the paperwork because of your small brain, Padfoot." Remus joked.

They all stepped into the elevator (Where there was plenty of room for all of them) and waited for it to take them to level seven. The four friends stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hallway towards their offices.

"There you four are!" They heard a familiar growl from their boss as they entered the room with four desks, "What took ya so long!?"

"Sorry," Sirius glared, "We were off having tea with the death eaters and it ran a bit late."

"No time for funny business, Black," Moody, their boss, glared back, his eye swiveling around in its socket, "Did you get any names?"

"No," James sighed, "I think they were just getting bored and wanted some Aurors to pick on."

"You'll still have to fill out the paperwork on it." He responded, pointing to piles of paper on their desk.

"We better get started on it then," Remus said, sitting down at his desk.

The top four Aurors sat down at their own desks, pulled out a quill, and started on the massive pile of paperwork. Some, like Sirius, had been putting off paperwork for weeks, and had much more than the rest. Which meant, when everyone else was done, he was still working.

"You almost done, Padfoot?" Remus asked, leaning back in his roll chair.

Sirius glared and pointed to the large stack of papers next to him, "Does it look like I'm done?"

"Well, if you're going to be here all night, then I'm going to head back to home." James yawned.

"I think I'll be leaving too. Emma's probably waiting up for me." Lily said. Lily was currently living with her best friend from school, Emma.

"Well, good night." James said, kissing Lily, "I'll pop over tomorrow."

"Bye," she replied hugging him before apparating out.

"Should we wait for your, Padfoot?" James asked leaning over and looking at his paper.

"No, I'll be there soon."

"Padfoot?" James asked, "Why are you doing paperwork on those attacks? We've never had those attacks!"

"What?" Sirius asked, "You told me a week ago that I had to write about this."

"No I didn't." James laughed, "You've just spent the whole night wasting time!"

"Dammit!" Sirius cursed loudly, "For that, you owe me a whole lotta butterbeer!"

"Last one home has to cook." James laughed before apparating out.

Sirius looked over at Remus who sighed, "You better go Padfoot. I don't want to be stuck eating your food tonight."

Sirius smiled, "Good choice, buddy."

Sirius apparated out, leaving Remus to apparate last.

Sorry for such a long wait! But hopefully I'll be able to keep this going! Just a FYI tho, school has started again and I'm in High School so its pretty busy. I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm hoping, one to two times a week!


	2. Number Two: I Love How You're So Caring

Aw! You guys really do like my story!! Lol, you guys are awesome and I'm sorry for thinking no one was reading this! You guys rock!

rEpLiEs

**hey** thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you want to read it cuz I'll keep writing it!!

**Radclifflover** Thanks soo much! I'm glad you want to read it! I'll continue writing as long as people are reading it! And, don't worry about not reviewing; I know you're there now!! :-D

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter-** Thanks for reviewing again, Erin!

**Angigurl** Thanks!! I'll continue now, no worries!!

**HPFreak** Thanks! I'm glad you like this story! I'll keep writing!

**The-Power-of-Love-** I'm glad you plan on reading my story! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Catwoman18603-** Thanks, Crystal! Lol, I'm glad that the last chapter was entertaining!

Queen Elizabeth I- Thanks! Don't worry, I'll keep writing!!

**Susan-** Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Oh, and I'm glad you liked the first one too! :-D

**Satans**** Little Fairy-** Thanks! Aw, that's sweet! I'm glad you like it!!

**Dancinquyn** Thanks! Don't worry about it, I know how it is to be grounded! LoL. Glad to see you're back!

**Sbbbhbflhp** Lol, thanks for reviewing, I understand how busy school is! Ah, LoL I seriously thought you meant real prison while I was reading your review! Lmao, but then I read on and realized it was just school! Lol

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read! You guys are the best!!

Number two is just a short scene, not too long. Hopefully the next ones will be longer!! Ick, once again, title doesn't match and I couldn't think of anything. I may change it later, so this one is just a temp.

Disclaimer: I really did create the HP world…JKR just wrote it down first. ;-)

**Number Two: I Love How You're So Caring**

_You are my only one  
I let go  
There's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

_-Yellowcard, Only One_

"Lily, are you ready to go _yet_?" James asked pounding on the door, "We're going to go see a house! I bet you look fine no matter what."

"I' m almost done, James, gosh!" she called back threw the bathroom door, "Be a little patient, will you?"

"Fine," James sighed, walking back into the living room in Lily's and Emma's apartment, and sat down on the couch.

"What's all the racket about?" Emma came out in her flannel pajama's a fuzzy slippers, "Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!"

"Sorry, Em," James blushed, "Lily and I were supposed to meet the people about the house ten minutes ago and she's taking a long time in the bathroom."

Emma laughed, "Get used to it because you'll have to deal with women for the rest of your life."

"Yeah," James replied smiling, "I guess your right."

"Now," Lily said coming out of the bathroom looking beautiful, "Was that so hard just to wait a few minutes?"

James stood up and eyed Lily, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Lily blushed as James kissed her cheek, "Can we get a move on now?"

"Fine," James sighed, he grabbed Lily's hand and headed out of the apartment building, "See ya, Em!"

"Bye!" she giggled as they left, "Have fun!"

James and Lily got into Lily's car (James just apparated over to Lily's apartment) and headed towards the home. Luckily, the people showing the house were running a bit late as well, and they showed up at exactly the same time.

"Hello, my name is Janis," she said, holding out her hand.

"Hey," James said shaking her hand, "I'm James and this is Lily."

"It's great to see a young couple seeking out a new house!" she said enthusiastically, "Please come this way, Mister and Mrs. Potter."

"Actually," Lily laughed, "It's Mister Potter and Miss Evans."

"I'm so sorry," Janis said blushing, "I thought you two were married."

"Engaged," James said, "So, shall we look at the house?"

"Yes, yes indeed!" she said leading the way up the walkway, "As you can see the outside yard is beautiful!"

"It's lovely," Lily smiled.

"Let's hope you love the inside as well," Janis smiled, unlocking the door and leading the way into the entrance hall.

James and Lily stepped into the front room and immediately felt a fuzzy feeling in their stomach.

"I love it." James said, "And I haven't even seen the rest of the house."

"It is quite lovely isn't it?" Janis asked, "As you can see to your left is the living room and there is the entrance to the extremely large and beautiful kitchen, which is connected to a dining room."

"What's upstairs?" Lily asked, looking up the wooden staircase.

"There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs and there is also a basement below us with a laundry room and a guest room, complete with a bathroom."

"It's fantastic." James said, snaking his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I'll let you two look around the house and talk together." Janis smiled, "I'll go wait on the porch."

"What do you think?" James asked once Janis was outside.

"I think it's wonderful." She replied, "But is it in our price range?"

James shrugged, "Don't worry about the pricing."

"James," Lily replied sternly, "Is it in our price rang?"

"Lily dear," James sighed, "I want the best for us and I think this is it, no matter what the price is."

"Come on," Lily smiled, "Let's go look upstairs."

…

"Wow." Lily sighed, "Look how big this closet is!"

"Yeah," James shrugged, "So?"

"This is my dream closet!" Lily smiled, lying down on the floor of the closet, "I've never had such a big closet."

James looked down at Lily and grinned mischievously. He casually whistled as he walked into the closet and shut it with his foot. He then lay down next to Lily and kissed her.

Lily laughed lightly into James mouth. James smiled as he started to kiss her neck.

"I think we should live partially like muggles and partially like wizards. Like we should get a washer and dryer." She started, "How much do those things cost, anyway?"

James looked up at Lily and shook his head.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm kissing your neck and you're talking about buying a washer and dryer." James sighed, running his hands threw his hair.

"Well, sorry," she rolled her eyes, "This closet isn't that romantic!"

"It's better than nothing!" He grinned, kissing her again.

Lily laughed and kissed him back, "Hunny, I know you want to make out right now but seriously, how much would appliances cost?"

"I give up!" James sighed, getting up and opening the closet door.

"Jamie," Lily rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a stubborn arse."

"I'm being a stubborn arse?" he laughed, "You're the whole who won't make out with m in our soon to be closet!"

"Soon to be?" she grinned, standing up.

"Well," James shrugged, "If you want it to be."

"I think I'll like this to be my soon to be closet," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then I think we should make an offer." He smiled.

Lily kissed James once more before grabbing his hand and heading down stairs.

"Did you like it?" Janis asked, sitting on the porch in a swinging bench.

"It's fantastic," Lily smiled, sitting on the porch railing, "And we'd like to make an offer."

"Fabulous," Janis smiled, "Let's go get the paperwork!"

Thanks for reading!


	3. Number Three: I Love How You're So Patie...

Hey, hey! Sorry its been realllly long. I'm sorry, this story just kept getting pushed to the back of my list. Thanks though, to everyone who has been extremely patient, kind, and supportive…even when it took me forever to post!! 3 You guys rock!

I know this chapter isn't much, and its short. I actually had found it written and I forgot if there was something that was supposed to be added to it. :- So I figured I'd leave it. Also, I know it's soon, but to speed things up, their wedding should be around the fifth or sixth chapter. Heck, maybe even the seventh. Once again, this story is only going to be 10 chapters!!

Once again, sorry in advance for such a short chapter, and sorry for taking so long, you guys deserve better. :- But guess what! My horoscope said I was going to be in a creative mood so I should write, draw, etc. and I ended up typing for just about all my stories (Including this one!!) LoL so yeah, next chapter should be up hopefully sooner than last time!! :-D

A long authors note is prolly the last thing you guys wanna listen to, especially from someone as terrible as I am. :-P

3 Reviews!!

Hpfreak44- Thanks so much! I feel so happy when people put me on their alert list, tell me how much they love my stories, etc!! Thanks so much! And sorry for keeping you waiting!

Mgirl- Thanks! This update took a super long time, sorry!!! I'm glad u liked the auror part 3

The-Power-of-love-Thanks! Sorry for taking so long L

Emps- Thanks! Emma was a friend of Lily's from school, she's not that big of a character, but I think everyone needs a best friend!! And yes, James did propose to Lily in school, but they wanted to wait a bit after school before getting married. 17 is a bit young… Sorry for such a long wait!

Amy-MWPP- Thanks!! And I'm really sorry for the long wait L

JKRobsessed- Thanks! I'll try to update asap! Sorry for keeping you waiting

Laussica- Thanks! Sorry for such a long wait.

Navy-Blue6- Thanks so much!! Once again, sorry for such the terribly long wait.

Carm- Thanks!! I'm sorry for not updating in a super long time L You went to Wales!? How was it? Do you go often, or was that ur first time? I've only been to three countries in my whoooole life! Lol

Kim- Thanks! Sorry for such the long wait. I feel so terrible! :-P Yess, I loooove LJ fics! I'm addicted!! Lol but I've become less addicted since the HP boards went all stupid. I think that's the reason for my last of updates. (Lol, gotta blame it on something ;) jkjk) I'll have to check out SMH's fics. I think I've seen them around, just haven't had time to read em. When a get a free afternoon I'll be sure to read 'em ;) Thanks for the recommendation!

Man, I don't deserve to have this many awesome readers. L You know, for this being such a success for me, you'd think I'd be writing every second of the day. I promise I'll write more when I have time after school. Pinky promise!! 333

Thanks again, and I'm soooooooo sorry! L

Disclaimer: I don't update enough to deserve to own anything :'(

**Number Three: I Love How You're Patient**

_I am moody and messy  
I get restless and senseless  
and you never seem to care  
when I'm angry you listen  
make me happy it's a mission  
and I won't stop till I'm there_

_-Pieces of Me, Ashlee Simpson_

"Okay, Lily," James said, parking the car and turning it off, "This is our eighth store and I'm getting tired. So, if you could _please_ look at all your options with an open mind that would be wonderful."

"What if I don't like any of them?" Lily asked, sounding annoyed, "It's not an easy choice!"

"Then we'll go next week." James said, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Fine," Lily said getting out of the car and ignoring James.

"Lil, wait!" James said, jumping out of the car and rushing towards his girlfriend.

Lily stopped in the middle of the parking lot. When he caught up they continued towards the entrance of the jewelry store. (A/N: James only got her an engagement ring so they are getting the official wedding ring.)

They passed a police officer as they entered the store. They were immediately greeted by an employee.

"Hello," she smiled, "I'm Bethany, and how can I help you?"

"We'd like to look at wedding rings." Lily smiled as James slipped his hand into hers.

"Right this way." She said leading the way towards a large glass case. Bethany went behind the counter and motioned for them to sit down in two comfy chairs.

"Here is our selection of wedding and engagement rings." Bethany pointed to the large case, "All rings are different and unique."

"I can see that." James laughed, "No two are alike."

"Indeed." Bethany replied, "Would you like to try on a few?"

"Yes," Lily said, her eyes scanning every ring, "I just can't decide! What do you think, James?"

James shrugged, "Whatever you want, Lil."

"Can I try that one on?" Lily asked pointing to a white gold ring.

"Of course," Bethany smiled, taking the ring out and handed it to Lily, who slipped it onto her finger.

"Hmmm," Lily said looking at the ring, "I don't think so."

"Alright," Bethany said taking the ring back and putting it away, "How about this one?"

"No," Lily wrinkled her nose, "Let's try that one instead."

James sighed, _This is going to be a long day. _He thought to himself as Lily tried on another ring.

…

"This one is lovely." Bethany pulled out another ring.

James sighed as he stared at his shoelaces. They had been here for well over an hour and they've gone through just about every ring. James, who doesn't have a very long attention span, had already walked around the whole store three times, went to the bathroom five times, and had a long conversation with the security guard.

James had found his ring a long time ago, just a simple white-gold band.

"This is the perfect ring!" Lily gasped , holding her hand in front of her to admire it, "Isn't it lovely, James?"

"What?" James asked, tearing his eyes away from an annoying fly.

"The ring, Jamie." Lily repeated, "Isn't it lovely?"

"It's beautiful, Lil." James replied, "Let's get it and go."

"Wait a minute," Lily said, pulling James back into his seat.

"I really do like it." Lily said, looking at the ring, "Are you sure you like it, James? Because you're going to have to live with it too."

"Yes, let's check out." He replied.

"Okay, I'll get it." Lily smiled as Bethany took hers and James' rings to a cash register, where they followed her over to pay.

"Please sign here," Bethany said, handing James the receipt.

Lily glanced over James; shoulder as he signed the paper.

"Wait a minute," she said reaching for the paper.

James knew Lily was looking at the price, and quickly snatched it away.

"James, let me see that." She demanded.

"No," he replied, "Why don't you go wait in the car?"

"Let me see that price." Lily repeated, angrily.

"Can we have a moment alone, Bethany?" James asked, dragging Lily away where they could be alone.

"James, we can't afford that ring." Lily stated.

"Lil, I'm not going to _another_ jewelry store. Plus, you love this ring and if we don't get it you'll regret it." James explained, holding Lily's hand.

"Not with that price!" She snapped.

"I can afford that." James shrugged.

"That _and_ the house?" she questioned, "I don't think so."

"I think so." James ended the conversation as he headed back towards Bethany and handed her the signed paper.

"Thank you, and congratulations!" Bethany smiled handing James a bag with the rings in it.

"Bye," James said grabbing Lily's hand and rushing out of the store before she changed her mind.

"What are you smiling at?" James asked as they drove down the street.

"You're so sweet." She smiled as they turned into Lily's apartment parking lot.

"Why?" James asked confused, "I'm just driving."

"No, it's just how you want me to be happy no matter what," Lily blushed as he parked the car.

James smiled as he kissed his girlfriend, "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Bye." She replied before James apparated back to his apartment.

…


	4. Number Four: I Love How You're So Strong

Ok, quick reviews cuz I gotta go to bed in like…seven minutes!!

Emps- Thanks!! 100th review!? Awesome!! And I'm soo happy you love it so much!

Pip the MiT squeak- Lol, thanks soo much!

Kim- Thanks! Ugh, I hate it when my internet breaks!! Lol But thanks for taking school time outta ur day to read my story. Just don't get in trouble ;-) lolol

Annmarie Aspasia- Thanks! It's not tecniqually "on hold" I'm just not able to update on it like weekly. More every once in a while. Hopefully that'll change soon!

The-power-of-love- thanks!!

CaptainJack- Thanks!!

Navy-Blue6- Lol thanks! I'm glad you like it, even if it was a long wait!!

OK, hopefully I didn't forget anyone!! Lol welp, four mins left so I cant talk much longer! Adios

Disclaimer: I don't have enough time to make up excuses! No! ;-)

PS- lyrics don't really fit but it was either those or wait!! lol

****

****

****

****

**Number Four: I Love How You're So Strong **

_Because it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I cant keep picturing you with him  
and it hurts so bad_

_-Nelly, Over and Over___

"Hey Sirius!" Lily smiled as she walked into Sirius' and James' office as he walked out.

"Hello, Lillian dear," Sirius smiled and saluted her.

Lily entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"Hey," James set down his quill and greeted her, "How are you?"

"Fine," Lily replied, sitting down in Sirius' empty chair across from him, "I've got some good news."

"What?" James smiled as he spun around and around in his desk chair.

"I just got a message from Janet and she said we've got the house!" Lily said full of excitement.

"Really?" James asked and stopped spinning, "That's fantastic!"

"We can move into it in about a month!" Lily said as James stood up and hugged her, "Aren't you excited?"

"Very," James smiled into her red hair, "Do you think we should start thinking about setting that wedding date now that we officially have a house?"

Lily kissed James, "I think that would be a fabulous idea."

"Great," James smiled and was about to kiss Lily again when the door barged open and Sirius ran in panting.

"Attack!" He said clutching his stomach, "Wand-apparate-go…now!" He quickly caught his breath before apparating out of the office.

James and Lily whipped out their wands and apparated to the attack site quickly.

"What's going on?" James immediately asked when he arrived at the site.

"Death Eaters." Remus said coming up next to him, "They've been here for about fifteen minutes already. Didn't anyone here the attack alarm? Where is everyone?"

"I heard from Padfoot," James replied and ducked as a spell came out of a window of the house being attacked, "Have you seen Lily?"

"She was running in as I was getting out. I've got to get healed," Remus said pulling up his shirt to show James a large cut across his stomach, "Those buffoons have no damn aim."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." James said patting Remus on the shoulder.

"Be careful, it's a mess in there." Remus replied before apparating to the hospital.

James quickly ran up the steps leading to the house and entered.

He walked into the house and was amazed by the amount of bodies lying around. James continued up the staircase, looking for the death eaters.

He was about to open a door when he heard a familiar scream.

"Lily!" he cried silently before blowing up the door and carefully walked into the dark empty room. James tried to observe the scene but the only light on was a small lamp where someone with dark red hair was sitting with her back facing James.

"Lily!" James said running towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Surprise." A deep male voice came from the body. "Lily" turned around, but instead of her beautiful face it was replaced by a cold pale face.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The man said waving his wand and his disguise clothes disappeared.

"You!" James yelled.

"Some people would be a little more honored to be in my presence, Mr. Potter. Let's not abuse your privilege for seeing me." He grinned, facing James.

"You're scum!" James spat.

"Am I really scum? Or are you, for leaving your girlfriend in a big house alone?" Voldemort snapped his fingers and Lily appeared.'

"James don't listen-" Voldemort snapped his fingers again and Lily was soon tied up tightly with rope so she couldn't talk or move. James started to run towards Lily but Voldemort quickly snapped his fingers again and she was gone.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"Oh, just a little favor." Voldemort grinned, "See, I have this little goal I'm trying to accomplish and people like you keep getting in my way."

"People like me?" James asked angered, "You mean people that are able to stop you from killing innocent people?"

"Put it whatever way you wish, Mr. Potter." Voldemort glared, "But, I am willing to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity. And I can assure you that if you don't agree, you will have no life time. All you have to do is…join me."

"And why should I join sides with you?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, I figured if your _darling_ girlfriend would join me then you would as well."

"What!? She would_ never_ join you!"

"Really?" Voldemort asked as Lily came out from behind him.

"Lily!" James rushed towards Lily and studied her features. Once he was convinced it was her, he grabbed her hand and tried talking to her, "Lil, tell him that he's nuts and that you wont join him."

Lily looked down at their combined hands, "I've been thinking a lot about us and the future, James."

"Lily what are you saying?" James asked sounding worried.

Tears were falling down Lily's face, "I think we'll be safer if we join him."

"You're nutters!" James yelled, "Lil, focus! You know you don't wan this."

"I know I don't want to be with you anymore." Lily said taking her hands away from his, "This is my path. Are you going to join me or not?"

"I'll do you a favor, Potter." Voldemort smiled evilly, "I'll let you think about my offer. And I expect I'll be seeing you soon." Voldemort tossed an old book at James. When he caught it, he instantly disappeared.

Voldemort smiled at the spot in front of him where James was just standing, then turned to face the woman next to him.

"Wonderful job, Bellatrix, very convincible." He smiled at the blonde haired girl as Lily's face faded, "You have certainly served me well."

"Thank you, master." She said bowing.

"Where's the mudblood?" Voldemort asked sitting down in his arm chair.

"I let the others deal with her." She grinned.

"Good, but I have another plan," Voldemort replied, "Let her go."

"Let her go?!" Bellatrix asked appalled, "But master-"

"I believe I said to let her go!" Voldemort roared.

"Yes, you're right." She bowed, "Forgive me for questioning you, master."

"I'll forgive you this time, Bella." He replied, "Now go tell the others to let the mudblood go."

"Where should they put her? Won't she remember everything?" She asked.

"Knock her out…then take her and leave her somewhere. But, do not erase her memory."

"Yes, master." Bellatrix bowed one last time before apparating.

Voldemort grinned to himself, "Perfect."


	5. Number Five: I Love How You Think

Well, I can't believe I've had this written and I haven't posted it. Ya'll lucky I'm posting it now cuz I feel like crap. But I don't know how far this story is gonna go because of me not being able to update enough.

I don't have enough time to thank everyone individual. So a **BIG** thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: No way hozay!

**Number Five: I Love How You Think**

_It's time to say goodbye  
it's over now  
it's time to say goodbye_

_-Usher, Final Goodbye_

"Prongs?" Sirius asked poking his head into their office, "Are you in here?"

"Right here," a hand appeared from underneath the desk.

"What are you doing under there?" Sirius asked closing the office door and walking towards James' desk, where James was sitting.

"Just resting my eyes," James shrugged as Sirius sat down next to him.

"Try again," Sirius stated.

James sighed before looking around to make sure no one was listening. Once he was convinced that the room was empty he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm avoiding Evans."

"Avoiding Evans?" Sirius barked loudly, "Why the bloody hell would you be avoiding her? It's impossible to detach yourself from her."

"It is not!" James cried, "Shush the whole ministry doesn't need to know…including Lily."

"Well Lily isn't going to find out," Sirius replied, "Because she didn't show up to work today."

"_Didn't show up to work_!?" James hissed, "Well, that explains a lot."

"What explains a lot?" Sirius asked confused, "She's probably just sick. Maybe she'll be coming in late."

"Let's hope not because then we'd all die." James said sourly.

"What has gotten into you, Prongs?" Sirius asked, "What's wrong with Lily? It can't be her cooking because I ate there last night and-"

"You ate there!?" James sat up and hit his head on his desk, "You better get to St. Mungos! She could've poisoned you!"

"Prongs," Sirius said putting his hands on James' shoulder, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

James sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, "I need to talk to Moody."

"I'm coming too." Sirius said standing up and leading the way out, "Because we've got to find out what is wrong with you."

James sneaked along the hallways and checking the corner before turning it, holding his wand out in front of him.

"Alright I can't take this," Sirius pulled James aside and led him back into their office, "Tell me what's going on right now. I know you and your not afraid of anything. It scares me to see you walking around these halls, and holding your wand out. Tell me what's going on now."

"Well, yesterday-" James started.

"Wait- yesterday during that attack?" Sirius asked, his mood changing dramatically as he sat down, "Prongs tell me what happened—What happened to Lily?"

"I'm getting there." James sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. "I saw Voldemort during the attack."

"You saw him and you didn't report it to Moody? What are you waiting for? We could've caught him last night!" Sirius said angrily.

"It was too late," James said quietly, "He's after me."

"No offense Prongs," Sirius stated, "But we've known that he was going to be after you. With your parents so high up in the ministry and-"

"I know he's after Lily too." James said staring at the floor, "And I'm afraid he's got her. At least, convinced her by magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were attacked-"

"We?"

"Would you let me tell you the damn story and stop interrupting!?" James spat.

"Sorry," Sirius sighed, "Ok, just tell the story and I'll stop."

"Well, yesterday I went to the attack site. I went up the stairs and Voldemort was up there waiting for me. We talked for while-"

"You talked to him!?" Sirius asked surprised and angered, but quickly stopped talking when he saw the look on James' annoyed face.

"He threatened me with Lily and I knew she was captured because he had her tied up with ropes. Then he made me this offer to join him and he said that Lily already made her decision. She reappeared and I tried talking to her but she just pushed me away and said that to join Voldemort would be the safe way. I knew it was her…she just seemed so real!"

"James," Sirius said sounding worried, "Do you think this links to why Lily didn't show up for work?"

James shrugged, "It could I guess. I just don't understand. I can't look at her because I'm afraid that Voldemort will pop out of her and kill everyone around me. I just hope Lily's alright."

"Prongs, you can't be scared," Sirius said comforting, "Don't sink to his level by scarring yourself. I say we go and talk to Moody."

James nodded his head and the two friends left their office and headed down the hallway to their boss' office.

"Moody? You in here?" Sirius said knocking the door and sticking his head in the office.

"Yeah?" He growled looking up from his paperwork, "'Ello Potter and Black, what can I do for yah?"

"Well, James is having a bit of a problem." Sirius stated, "It's about the attack last night."

"Last night? Why am I hearing about this now instead of yesterday?" He roared.

"Sorry," James shrugged before going deep into explaining what had happened in the house.

"I see," Moody said rubbing his chin, "How come Evans hasn't come to see me about this?"

"Because she's a spy!" James growled.

"A spy?" Sirius asked, his face turning white, "James, you wouldn't think-"

"You never know," James sounded as if he almost regretted what he said, "They could be anywhere."

"But this is _Lily!_" Sirius sighed, "I can't believe it-I won't! I think he's poisoned _your_ mind, not Lily's!"

"I say we interrogate her," Moody said slowly before sending out a notice for Lily to join them in their office.

All three men pulled their wands out and put them behind their back for safety before a soft knock was heard.

"Come in," Moody said nodding at the boys.

"Why, hello, Moody," Lily said in an odd tone, "Hello, Sirius, James."

"Hi," James nodded, not making eye contact.

"Evans, sit down," Moody said pointing to a chair away from them.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because we'd like to talk."

"I don't want to talk." She said backing away.

"Evans, we're going to talk!" James yelled.

"We're not going to bloody talk if I don't want to Potter!" She yelled, "You stay away from me!"

"Evans!" Sirius cried, "What's going on!?"

"What's going on with you, you blood traitor!" She screamed.

"What the? You're the traitor!" James said, whipping out his wand.

"Stay away from me!" Lily yelled one last time before running out of the office.

The three men stared at each other before Sirius spoke up, "I don't think it's a good idea for her to be out there alone."

The three men barely glanced at each other before rushing out of Moody's office and into the corridors where they heard Lily shouting at someone. But, when they turned the corner, they saw no one.

"Just stay away from me!" Lily screamed, grabbing her hair.

"Lily!" James rushed towards her.

"Stay away, Potter!" Moody yelled, "Have you not learned anything?"

Lily screamed as she fell to the floor and fainted.


	6. Number Six: I Love How You Care About Me

This chapter was meant to be short and sweet. And I thought I'd have it out sooner. I've got the whole story planned out and I'm determined to finish it asap. Maybe by the end of this year? Keep your fingers crossed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the effin stuff!

Thanks—

The-Power-Of-Love- Thanks! Re-read it. The chapter couldn't be anymore obvious.

Ourlittlesecret7- Thanks for reading both my stories!

Emps- Thanks, yes everything will be okay. Just remember they still have to get married and have Harry! Lol Gosh, I feel so loved…I think you read _every one of my stories. _And every time you still say something incredibly sweet.

**Number Six: I Love How You Care**

_Because I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

_-Seether featuring Amy Lee, Broken_

After Lily fainted, Sirius, James, and Moody took Lily to St. Mungo's immediately. It was there that all their questions were answered.

"How is she?" James asked when the doctor came out of Lily's room, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Please sit down, Mr. Potter." The doctor said motioning for the three of them to sit, "Miss Evans is going to be just find. She woke up just a few minutes ago."

"What was wrong with her?" Sirius asked, worry all over his face.

"Maybe I should speak to Mr. Moody alone." She suggested.

"No," James said sternly, "We all want to hear."

"Very well," the doctor nodded her head, "Please follow me into my office where we can discuss this in private."

The three Aurors exchanged worried glances before getting out of their chairs and following the doctor.

Once safely in her office, Dr. Ray sat in her seat behind her desk and the three men sat in chairs facing her.

"Before we start," Moody spoke up, "Does this room have a silencing charm on it?"

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"Continue," Moody said focusing his eyes on her.

"Miss Evans had a very weird sickness when you brought her here." She began, "In face, there's nothing to call it, but it has become more common recently."

"What would you call it, doctor?" Sirius asked, eyeing James.

Dr. Ray sat silent for a minute before finding the perfect word, "Brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" All the men asked at once.

"Yes. More patients have been coming in with weird symptoms," she replied, "Symptoms similar to Lily's."

"Ever since Voldemort started to get more powerful?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Why hasn't the Auror department been notified of this?" Moody growled.

"It has just been occurring within the last few weeks."

"If any accidents related to Voldemort occur, it needs to be reported immediately to me." Moody snarled.

"The staff and patients do not speak of him." The doctor replied sternly.

"Who is speaking of him these days?" Sirius muttered to no one in particular.

"Can I see Lily?" James asked, standing up.

"Of course," she replied.

James left the office while Sirius and Moody discussed more details with the doctor. He walked down the corridors until he was face to face with Lily's door. He walked in and saw a nurse giving Lily a potion.

"Hello," the nurse greeted, taking the empty goblet, "Are you here to see Miss Evans?"

"Yes." James replied.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," she said leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, James," Lily smiled.

"Hey," he said sitting in the chair next to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic!" she beamed.

"I'm sorry, dear, you must be terribly confused." He said taking her hand.

Lily stared at James as he stared at her hand. After no one said a think, Lily spoke up, "I'm not dead, James."

"But you almost died!" he cried sadly.

"But I'm fine now," she said cupping his face, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you be so calm?" he asked, "You were kidnapped, threatened, brainwashed, and nearly killed!"

"I know I was," she said, tears now starting to fall, "But I don't want to feel like all those things happened to me."

"What do you mean?" James asked sadly.

"I don't want him to feel accomplished. I don't want him to feel like he has affected me in any way." She replied, "He may have kidnapped my body, but he never kidnapped my soul. My soul was with you."

"Lily," he sighed, "Do you remember anything?"

Lily closed her eyes, "Not much. Care to fill me in?"

"Not particularly," James lowered his head.

"James, I'd rather hear it from you than hear of it at work."

"You don't want to hear it from Sirius?" James asked hopefully.

"No, not Sirius." She replied, "You."

"Well, where do I start?" He asked, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Lily tapped her hand on the railing for a minute before replying, "After Voldemort captured me and threatening you with me. And then you tried to save me. You are such a Prince Charming."

James let Lily grab his cheek and shake it a bit before getting serious again.

"He kind of…captured you…then…brainwashed you." He struggled.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, "So I've heard."

"Oh Lily," he cried laying his head down on her lap, "I was so scared."

Lily lifted James' head up, "Hunny, we can't live our life dwelling on the past. I'm okay now. Sure, I wish it never would've happened…but we can't rewind time. And this kidnapping thing actually taught me a thing or two."

"What is that?"

"Well, it taught me to never give up. It taught me who to trust." Lily was now crying, "It taught me just how much I love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I never got to live in the same house as you and how I never got to walk down the aisle and marry you."

"I love you, Lily," James said hugging her.

"I love you too, James." Lily said hugging him back.

"And I love you both!" Sirius said walking into the room and joining the circle, "Glad to see you're okay, Lil."

"Thanks, Sirius." She replied.

"Oh, and you're expected back in the office by Monday morning." Sirius laughed.

"I'm already feeling better now that my boys are with me." Lily smiled at how lucky and how blessed she is.


	7. Number Seven: I Love How You Cooperate

**I feel so mean. So for those reasons, Number eight should be up right after this. I just have to finish editing it. So, look for that next. Maybe I can finish writing the whole thing by tonight. I really need to get this story off my shoulders. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I didn't get any of the emailed to me because ff. n et was being a bugga but I did see them. So thanks, so much. **

**Disclaimer: Are you sure you don't think you own HP? Because if you didn't, would you _really_ care if I put this up or not??**

****

****

**Number Seven: I Love How You Cooperate**

_I don't mind if you think you're the strong one_

_Yeah, oh babe, it's okay_

_And you can have your way, honey, even when you're wrong_

_I don't mind, yeah, that's fine_

_-Shania Twain_

Lily and James spent the next few weeks preparing for their wedding. They had set a date, June 9th and had already sent out all the invitations. Dress fittings would occur in the next few weeks, along with rehearsals. As time flew by faster, things were getting more hectic.

Lily and James had moved into their house together after the attack on Lily. After months of saving and working, the house was finally fully furnished and ready for the newlyweds. Since Lily's parents were gone, and Emma, Lily's best friend, had moved to Sweden to study, Lily had no where left to go but live with James.

The attacks had increased dramatically. James and Lily found themselves in another rut, facing Lord Voldemort once again, but had narrowly escaped because of his poor planning. Lily and James were definitely counting their blessings, since they had escaped two times.

Lily and James didn't even realize how fast their wedding was actually approaching. After picking out every little detail for their house and wedding, they finally had some time to rest.

"I don't like the color." Lily said wrinkling her nose at the powder blue dress in front of her. Lily, James, the bridesmaids, and groomsmen, were spending the day shopping and picking out suits and dresses.

"How about red?" James asked, thinking about their new china, which was red, which resembled Gryfinndor.

"James, I'm not having a Gryfinndor wedding!" Lily sighed then turned to the store clerk, "Can we see these in a dark purple?"

"Certainly, we have all the fabrics here!" she replied leading Lily towards the back.

All the men were in the other side of the store finding tux's that fit them. James soon ventured on to the men's side to find his friends.

"I like this," Sirius said coming out of a cubicle, "Makes me look even more attractive."

"Don't get to full of yourself," Remus said coming out of the cubicle next to him, wearing the same suit.

"How and I supposed to look incredibly wonderful when we're all wearing the same thing?" Sirius sighed as Peter too came out of the cubicle, wearing the exact same thing.

James shrugged, walking into a cubicle, "I get to wear my own suit!"

"Aren't you a big boy now?" Sirius laughed.

Before the men could walk back into their cubicles Lily rushed over with some ties for them to try on.

"Here," she said handing each of them a dark purple tie, a black tie, and a white tie, "Try them all on."

"Really, Lils," Sirius said holding up the purple tie, "I'm a man, there's no way I'm going to be wearing a purple tie."

"It would match the girls dresses!" she cried, "What's so wrong with matching?"

"Everything," Sirius mumbled as she put the tie on for him.

"Purple?" James asked coming out of the cubicle.

Lily smiled at James, "I like it."

"Really?" He asked looking in the mirror, "I kind of do too. But, purple?"

Lily sighed, knowing that she was right, but she'd let James have his way anyway, "I was just trying to make things match. I guess we don't have to use the purple ones. How about black?"

"Black?" Sirius complained, "Not only is my last name black but my whole suit is black!"

Lily laughed, "Why don't you try on the white shirt on that, Sirius?"

Remus nodded his head in agreement and all the men went to change their shirts.

"How do we look?" Remus asked as all four men walked out of their cubicles.

Lily looked at the four friends and nearly started to cry. Not only were they getting ready for her _wedding _but they were _so grown up! _She couldn't believe how handsome and manly they looked.

Lily laughed as she straightened Sirius' collar, "They look perfect."

"Great," Peter grinned.

"I like them," James said admiring them in the mirror, "You're not mad we didn't want to wear purple, Lil, are you?"

"Not at all," She smiled, "I wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want to."

"Thanks, Love," Sirius said kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem," she smiled, now I need to check on the dresses.

Lily walked back over to the women's side of the room where the three women attending her wedding and the flower girls were trying on dresses. Emma had flown into town for the wedding and was standing in front of the room wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap dress.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around in her high heals.

"Lovely," she smiled as her two other friends from work, Amanda and Jesse, walked out of the dressing rooms. Amanda was wearing a halter top deep purple dress and Jesse was wearing a sleeveless dark purple dress. Soon after the two women walked out, Amanda's two daughters, Breanne and Ashley, followed her how wearing little white dresses.

"You all look lovely." Lily said smiling, "I love them. They're perfect."

"What does your dress look like?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I haven't found one yet," Lily blushed, looking around at the white dresses around her.

"Well, we need to find you one!!" Emma said jumping off the stage and holding her dress up, "Come on, let's take a look around."

Lily followed Emma to the 'white' part of the store, which was covered in dresses. Lily glanced through a few, trying to find the perfect on.

"This one?" Emma asked holding up a dress that was sleeveless.

"No, I'd like some straps," Lily said looking at another dress, "This one is nice."

Emma walked over and glanced at the dress but quickly scanned over it and glanced at the one behind it, "Lily, this one is gorgeous!"

Lily looked at the large white dress as Emma pulled it off the rack to examine it. It was a simple spaghetti strapped dress with a long train.

"Oh my, it is beautiful!" Lily said happily, "Shall I try it on?"

"Definitely!" Emma laughed, heading towards the dressing room.

After Lily was changed Emma called James over to see if he liked the dress.

"Okay, Lily, come on out," Emma called back, "He's ready."

James sat down next to Remus on a chair and leaned back. The men had already dressed out of their suits and they were waiting at the check out for them.

Lily walked out of the changing room and walked up on the stage, which was surrounded by mirrors.

"Wow," James said, his jaw dropping to the floor, "That looks beautiful, Lil."

"Thanks," Lily grinned, moving her hips so the dress would move from side to side, "I think it's quite lovely."

"And it's a great price," Emma said holding up the tag.

"Well, since it fits and so does the price," James smiled, "Why don't we check out?"

"Sounds great," Lily said picking up the bottom of her dress to reveal her trainers. Everyone laughed as Lily carefully got off the stage, with James' help, and went to get changed.

"Thanks for coming," the clerk said once they had checked out.

"Thank you," Lily said as they exited the store, "Well, today was a very productive day!"

"Yes, and just think how much closer your wedding day is!" Emma said happily as she called a taxi, "I'll talk to you guys later."

"You don't want to go out for dinner or something?" James asked as she climbed into the taxi.

"No, thanks," She grinned, "I've got a date!"

Lily laughed, "Well, have fun!"

"Thanks," Emma smiled before closing the door and the taxi drove off.

"Well, kids," Sirius said putting his arm around Lily, "What were you guys saying about dinner?"

The group, minus Lily's other bridesmaids, all headed down the street to grab some dinner.

…


	8. Number Eight: I Love How You Love Me

**I didn't want a long and complicated wedding. Rather short and sweet. Hope you like! I'm going to go work on Number Nine and Ten!**

**Disclaimer: Believe me already, would you?**

****

**Number Eight: I Love How You Love Me**

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming 'cause your blinded from the start  
Know that your that one for me clear for everyone to see  
Oh Baby, you will always be my boo_

_-Usher and Alicia Keys, My Boo_

"It's almost time!" Emma said, shouting into the women's changing room. Emma, who was already dressed, hurried into the room next to them, where Lily was struggling to get her dress on.

"Help me!" Lily cried frantically, "I think I broke the zipper!"

"Oh, Lils," Emma sighed and put her bouquet down, "Why were you trying to do this by yourself?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Lily sighed, "Shut and lock the door so we can use magic."

Emma did as she was told and whipped out her wand. Emma quickly repaired the zipper and helped Lily get dressed without breaking anything else. After they were done getting her dress on, Emma used a quick spell to curl her hair into spiral curls and apply some make up.

"There," Emma said putting her wand away, "How do you feel?"

"Sick," Lily said holding her stomach, "Can I have some water?"

Emma walked over to the small refrigerated and took out a bottle of water for Lily.

"How's James," she asked, drinking the water.

"He's," Emma said, trying to find the right words. She had just seen him earlier and he was in a wreck, "Fine."

"Good," Lily sighed, "I hope he's not getting worried or anything."

"James…worried?" Emma asked, letting out a fake laugh, "Don't worry, he's a confident person."

"That's true," Lily said chugging the whole bottle and asked for another, "I wish I was as strong as he was."

"Lily," Emma sighed as she gave Lily the bottle, "You are strong. You're the strongest person I know."

"What if he doesn't want to marry me because I'm not strong enough?" Lily asked panicking.

"Lily," Emma said, turning on a fan to cool her off, "James loves you."

"Your right," Lily said grabbing another bottle of water, "I think I'm having a hard time because my parents aren't here. What am I supposed to do? There's not father to walk me down the isle! Mum's not there to sit in the front row and cry! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"Lily," Emma said sitting down next to her best friend, "I know this is hard without your mum and dad. But, you just have to believe that they _are _here…in spirit. They love you, Lil, and they want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Em," Lily smiled and hugged her friend.

"You're welcome. Now, are you ready to get married?" Emma asked standing up.

"Emma, I have a problem," Lily said frowning.

"Lily, you're going to be fine. You love James and he loves you. You're going to march down that isle, get married, have some kids, and live happily ever after! You'll live long with James and-"

"Emma, it's not that." Lily interrupted her.

"Then, what is it?" she asked confused.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" Emma sighed before helping Lily get out of her dress and into the bathroom.

…

Lily soon found herself standing by the entrance to the church. She watched as the music started and the flower girls and ring bearer made their way down the isle. Soon after the isle was covered in rose petals, the bridesmaids started to make their way down the isle. Once they were all standing where they were supposed to, the music changed and it was Lily's turn. She walked slowly down the isle and waiting until James made eye contact with her to smile. The whole way down the isle Lily felt as if she was walking down memory lane. As James' eyes filled her brain, she remembered all her days at Hogwarts and out of Hogwarts. Lily couldn't smile and realized just how lucky she was.

Lily finally reached the end of the altar and joined hands with James.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started, "We are gathered her to join this man and this woman in holey matrimony…"

…

"It is my pleasure to introduce you, yes, that's YOU, to the new Mr. AND Mrs. James Potter!" Sirius yelled into the microphone as Lily and James entered the reception hall. It was starting to get dark. Lily and James were officially married, taken their wedding pictures, and it was now time to have some fun.

The music started up immediately and the crowd moved to the dance floor, but not before Lily and James reached it. Once they got to the floor, they shared their first dance.

Lily smiled and kissed James on the cheek, "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Lil," He smiled back.

"I wish your parents were here to see this," he smiled as he gazed at his own mother and father.

"Oh, don't worry," Lily said smiling at Emma, "Their here."

James smiled and spun Lily around. Soon the tempo picked up and everyone was having a good time.

Dinner was served awhile after the dancing. Everyone feasted over delicious chicken, steak, anything you could think of! After dinner, dessert came and so did Sirius' speech, which, of course, was a hit!

But before they could drink another glass of wine, eat another pie, or even share one last dance, it was time to go…and the newlyweds were one of the lasts to leave.

"Thanks for coming guys," Lily said hugging each Marauder.

"Did you expect us not to come?" Remus laughed as he patted James on the back.

"You two should be getting out of here," Sirius winked.

"Shut it," Lily laughed.

Lily and James did eventually make it back to their house where James carried her through the threshold and closed the door behind him.

They were finally married.

….


	9. Number Nine: I Love You When You're Angr...

**One more after this.**** Not written yet. Maybe I'll get it done tomorrow? I have to baby sit my neighbor. 5 months old…way cute! SUPERCROSS THIS WEEKEND! Yes…so excited.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Only one more time after this I have to repeat this. NOOOOOOO (Well, for this story at least.)**

****

**Number Nine: I Love You When You Are Angry**

_Anytime you feel  
like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
And I'll help you be strong_

_-Kelly Clarkson, Anytime_

"Morning, Lils," James said walking into their bedroom, "Shouldn't you get up? We have to leave for work."

Lily moaned, "I don't feel good."

"Maybe it was that lobster we had last night?" James suggested as he sat on the edge of the bed and tied his shoes.

"I think so," she said holding her head, "I've got a headache."

"Maybe you should stay home?" James suggested as he went into the bathroom.

"No, I'll go," Lily said getting up.

"I downt thignk bats a bood ibea." James said, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"James, it's just from food I ate," she said, "Maybe I'll just take a shower and come in late? Maybe I can stop by the store to get a potion?"

"That sounds good," James said wiping his mouth, "So I'll see you there?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded her head.

James kissed Lily goodbye before apparating to the Ministry of Magic.

…

"Ahoy, Padfoot," James smiled as he walked into their office.

"What has put in such a good mood?" Sirius laughed.

"Well…"

"Please, don't start." Sirius said pretending to gag, "Where's the bride of two months?"

"She's not feeling too well," James shrugged, "She'll be coming in later."

"She doesn't feel good?" Sirius asked, his eyes growing.

"Yeah, so?" James asked, "We had lobster last night and I don't think her stomach agreed with it."

"I don't think something e_lse_ agreed with something _else_." Sirius tried to explain, "Or something _else _agreed with something _else _very well."

"What?" James asked confused at Remus walked into the office.

"Lily's sick," Sirius said before even saying hello to Remus.

"So is Peter," Remus sighed, "That's what he said last night anyway."

"See?" James stated, "Maybe there's a virus going around?"

"Lily's _sick_." Sirius cried, "Don't any of you understand this but me?"

James stared at Sirius in confusion but Remus quickly understood.

"You don't think so, do you, Padfoot?" Remus asked, sitting at his desk.

"At the rate Prongs goes…_definitely_." Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's going on?" James asked, "What's wrong with Lily?"

Sirius glanced at Remus before turning to James, "She's pregnant, mate."

…

Lily stared down at the plus sign sitting in her hand. This couldn't be happening. They were too young.

Lily smiled to herself as she pictured herself a mother…changing diapers, feeding the baby, and rocking it to sleep.

"Lily!" James called in the front door.

Lily quickly hid the pregnancy test under the sink and hurried down the stairs, "James, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?"

"I was," he said, "How are you feeing?"

"Great," she smiled.

"Okay, good because I was at work talking to the guys and they came up with this insane conclusion as to why you were sick." He laughed.

"What did they say, James?"

"It was actually quite funny," James laughed, "Sirius thought you were…well…pregnant."

Lily let James laugh by himself.

"What's wrong with being pregnant, James?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing," he said suddenly, "I just…aren't we a little _young_ to be parents?"

"Well," Lily sighed, "Nine months from now we'll be older."

"Nine months?" James asked, his mouth hanging open_, "You mean…you're really….pregnant?"_

"Yes, James," Lily snapped, "And obviously you're too _young_ to appreciate it _or_ even care!"

With that, Lily stomped upstairs where she slammed their bedroom door closed. After James attempting to get Lily to open the door for twenty minutes, he just left and went back to work.

…

"How are things at the lover's nest?" Sirius asked when James walked into the office.

"Not well," James sighed, "Lily and I are fighting."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant," James said plopping down in his seat.

"Congratulations, Prongs," Remus smiled.

James ruffled the back of his head and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, "Aren't you happy? I mean…you _did _get her pregnant. And you're going to be a dad!"

"Don't load him with all this new information just yet, Moony," Sirius said jumping into the conversation, "What did you say to her?"

"Well, I got back home and I asked her if she was okay," James explained, "Then I mentioned what you said about her being pregnant but that was crazy because we're too young and then she started saying how I don't care about our child."

"Are you sure she's pregnant?" Sirius asked, "Sometimes women think their pregnant and their really not."

"I don't know," James sighed, "I don't know what to think."

"Prongs," Remus started, "You need to go to Lily and tell her how you feel. Tell her that you're just a bit scared-"

"I'm not scared!"

"And that you care for her and you can't wait until the baby comes." Remus continued, "Because if you don't fix this…she's never going to forgive you."

"You're right, Moony," James smiled, "I mean, having a kid would be great!"

"That's the spirit," Sirius smiled, "Now, go tell Sirius Jr. is going to be great and you cant wait to meet him."

"Okay," James said jumping up and heading towards the door, "Wait—Sirius Jr.?"

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged, "I mean…you wouldn't _honestly_ name you kid Moony, would you?"

James laughed and quickly exited the office.

"Potter, where are you going?" Moody hollered down the hallway.

"We're pregnant!" James yelled happily.

"Does that mean your taking your fifteen minute lunch break now?"

"We're pregnant!" James said again happily.

"Don't forget to turn in those reports." Moody said before closing his office door.

James shrugged and quickly apparated out of the ministry.

…

"Lily, I'm home," James called into the house, carrying many bags.

"What do you want?" she called coming from the family room.

"I brought you your favorite…Chinese food!" James said holding up the bag of take-out.

Lily glared, "Stop it, James."

"I also brought you roses," James said holding up the bouquet.

Lily stared at James.

"And chocolate, some more toilet paper, and…my love." James said sitting down on the couch next to her.

Lily cross her arms over her chest and continued to stare at the television, not acknowledging James at all.

"Lily," he sighed, grabbing the remote and turning the television off, "Please talk to me."

"You're too immature to talk to James," she said getting up and heading towards the kitchen, "I might use a big word you won't understand…because you're too _young_."

"Lily," he cried, "Will you at least let me explain myself?"

"Explain, what James?" she asked, "That you were willing to talk about having babies when we were seventeen but not when we're twenty? I know we're young and I wasn't planning on getting pregnant this soon but these things happen when we don't think. Even though I think that we may not be ready to have a baby…I will most definitely welcome this baby into my home."

"I'm not saying I'm against having kids." He said as she sat on the counter with some juice, "I was scared, Lil. I never thought that you'd get pregnant this soon!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that!" she cried.

"You didn't think it would happen either, Lil!" he said, "It's not just my fault that you got pregnant! You're apart of this!"

James walked towards Lily and put his arms around her waist and hugged her, "Lily, I'm sorry. I just never pictured us having a baby so soon. I was just shocked."

Lily sighed, "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"The best," James smiled and kissed her, "And he's going to be damn good looking!"

"James," Lily laughed.

"Well, he's got a great looking father and a beautiful looking mother." James laughed.

"We're going to be parents." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, parents." James laughed.

"Come on," Lily said jumping off the counter, "Let's eat."

"Sounds great," James smiled, "Does this mean I have to be like…responsible now?"

Lily kissed James on the cheek, "You're already responsible, honey."

"Wow," James sighed, "I'm responsible _and_ I'm having a kid…what a day!"

…


	10. Number Ten: I Love Everythign About You

This is it. It's been grand. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, read, commented, hated it, loved it…everything. Without you guys…I never would've finished it. Thanks!

James and Lily 4Eva, Flirtation101, Emps, Ourlittlesecret7, the-power-of-love, Katie, J.E.A.R.K. Potter, punkgirl19892007, flor-gurl, and to everyone else who have reviewed along this loooong journey ;-)

Author's note at the end.

**Number Ten: I Love Everything About You**

_You should let me love you  
let me be the one to  
give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_-Mario, Let me love you_

"Okay, watch it…don't worry, I'm here! Move please, lady with a baby!" James quickly made his way through the crowd, trying to make a path for Lily. They were heading to an Order meeting, a group of people who fought against Aurors.

"James, you're acting as if I'm a truck with a huge load backing up." Lily sighed as she took her seat at the table.

"I don't want anyone to hurt the baby!" he cried sitting down next to her, "Are you okay? Do you need water? Are you hot? Cold? Do you need a blanket? Maybe some tea?"

"James," she cried, "I'm fine!"

"Well, the baby is due any day now and I want you to be comfortable!" James said as Sirius walked in.

"Hey, Lil," Sirius smiled, "How's little Sirius Jr."

"For the hundredth time, Sirius," Lily sighed, "His name is Harry!"

"That's a nice name. Is his middle name Sirius?" he asked sitting down.

"No, it's Harry James." Lily smiled.

"Oh," Sirius frowned, "I like Harry Sirius."

"Sirius, how would you like to be the Godfather instead?" Lily suggested, "We've been thinking about that a lot."

"Hmm, Godfather?" he asked, "Does that mean I'm kind of like his father…but Godly?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "It means you're his guardian if something was to happen to us and it means you're like someone he can trust."

"I'm up to that!" he smiled.

"Great," James smiled, "Where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Wormtail couldn't make it for some reason and Moony is out doing business." Sirius said, referring to the Order's business, which usually consisted of tracking down Death Eaters, whereabouts, and what Voldemort's next plans were.

…

The meeting began and they discussed many important topics. The Order spoke of everything possible. When it ended, Lily and James were about to leave, when Dumbledore asked them to stay after. Once everyone was cleared out, he sat down and prepared to deliver the news.

"So, you're expecting any day now?" Dumbledore smiled at Lily.

"Yes," James smiled.

"Have you decided on a name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry James." Lily replied.

"That's lovely," Dumbledore smiled and paused, "I know you're probably wondering why I asked you to stay after."

"Yes," they nodded their heads, clueless as to what Dumbledore was about to tell them.

"One of our spies has recently discovered one of Voldemort's plans." Dumbledore began, "There was a prophecy made…"

…

"Ow!!!" Lily cried, sitting up in the middle of the night. She immediately leaned over and shook James, "James, I think it's time!"

James didn't respond when Lily shook him and she started to get impatient.

"James!" she yelled as she stood up and put on her shoes, "James, we need to go to the hospital!"

"Why?" he asked, his eyes halfway open.

"Because I'm _pregnant_ and _about to have a baby!_" she said, grabbing the car keys, "Have you forgotten already!?"

"You mean," he asked, jumping up, "It's time!?"

"Yes!"

"But, we've got another week?"

"JAMES!"

"Lillian, I checked the calendar and our appointment is one week from now at three o'clock…"

"_The_ _bloody baby is going to come when he wants_." Lily yelled, "And he wants to come _right this bloody second_!"

"Oh! We've got to get to the hospital!" he said, running towards the closet.

"You're so intelligent," Lily said, grabbing her stomach as she felt another contraction, "Don't we have to time the contractions?"

"No, if the baby wants to come…he wants to come!" James repeated what she said and grabbed her hand and lead her down the staircase, "We don't have enough _time _to time contractions!"

"But James, I just remember we have to time them-"

"Lily," he said stopping her.

"What?" she asked taking deep breathes.

"I think I can tell when a baby is coming." He replied staring at her.

"Right!" she said as he grabbed her suitcase and they hurried to the car.

James drove as quickly as he could to the hospital and soon he found himself parking the car.

"Okay, Lils," he said parking, "We'll hurry in there."

"James-"

"Do you think our doctor is in now?"

"James-"

"I liked that doctor."

"James-"

"It's two in the morning, of course she's not there."

"James, the contractions stopped."

James slammed on the breaks and turned towards Lily, "What?"

"The contractions," she blushed, "They stopped."

"You mean to tell me," he sighed, "That he's _not _coming?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't think so, hunny."

"Well, we're here now so you're going to have to pretend that there still are contractions." James shrugged as he finished parking and turned off the car.

"What?" she asked a little angry, "I'm not going to pretend that I'm having contractions just because we're in the neighborhood! The baby will come when he thinks it's time!"

"But we're already here!" James pouted, "And I don't want to have to drive back next week!"

"James," she glared.

"Fine." He sighed, "Come on, we're going to get you checked."

"Checked!?" she asked as James got out of the car.

"What if the contractions are just taking a break?" he asked as he helped her get out of the car.

"Contractions don't just 'take a break'!" she cried.

"Lillian," he said taking her hand, "Don't you trust me?"

"What do you think the doctor is going to say when you tell him that I felt like a check up at two in the morning?" she argued as he lead her to the hospital doors.

"Like I said," he said opening the doors for her and grinning, "Tell them you're having contractions."

"James!" she hissed, "I'm not going to lie about this!"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little excited," he stopped, "Why do we have to wait until he's ready!?"

Lily rolled her eyes before grabbing her stomach, "Ouch!"

"That's great, Lil," James grinned and kissed her cheek, "That sounded really good."

"James," she said gripping his arm, "It hurts!"

"Your so talented." James whispered before taking her hand and strolling down the halls, "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"James," she said holding her stomach again, "I think my waters about to break?"

"We'll buy another one." He shrugged.

"James!" she said grabbing his face, "The baby is coming for real!"

"Oh!" James screamed and rushed her down the hallway.

…

"Good job, Mrs. Potter," the nurse said putting a pillow behind her back, "You'll be able to see your son in a few moments."

Lily smiled weakly at James as the nurse left the room.

"You did great," he said kissing his forehead, "You're going to be an amazing mom."

"And you'll be an incredible father!" she replied.

"This is really exciting!" he said jumping up and down on his feet, "Sirius and the gang are already on their way."

"Of course," Lily smiled before sighing sadly.

"What's wrong, Love?" James asked quickly.

"I was just…" Lily started to cry, "I just remembered what Dumbledore told us. With the Longbottom's having this baby this time and us…it could be anyone of us!"

"Lily, love, don't worry about that now," James said hugging her, "We'll sort everything out. Why don't you get some rest?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she said, drying her eyes.

"Okay, I'll step out for a bit." James said hugging her one last time before leaving the room so his wife could sleep.

James walked down the hall until he reached the baby nursery. It didn't take him long to find his son…he already had a head full of hair—just like his father. James ruffled his hair slightly and smiled.

"So there's the little lad," Sirius asked from behind him.

James turned around and saw his three best friends, "Hey guys!"

"How's Lily?" Sirius asked, staring at the many sleeping babies.

"She's resting." James sighed.

"He already looks like you," Remus smiled as he stepped forward.

"Has Lily seen him yet?" Peter asked.

"No," he replied as a nurse walked into the room and picked up Harry. James walked around and met the nurse to hold his baby.

"You must be the proud parent," she smiled.

"Indeed I am," he said holding Harry, "Can I take him to my wife?"

"Certainly," she replied, "A nurse will be up later to take little Harry to bed."

"Thanks," James said. The four men walked down the hallways, James holding Harry as if he was glass.

"Mommy!" Sirius called when they entered the room, "Baby's here!"

Lily, who must not have been sleeping, sat up immediately, "Let me hold him!"

James carefully walked towards Lily and handed her Harry. Lily carefully held him in her arms.

"He's adorable." She smiled, "And he looks just like you."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and examined the room around him.

"Look, Lil," Remus grinned, "He has your eyes."

"He does, doesn't he," she smiled.

"Yeah," James smiled, "Those lovely emerald eyes…"

"I love him so much." Lily stated.

"We all do!" Sirius laughed, "That kid is going to be spoiled rotten between all of us."

"Yeah," James laughed, "Between Quidditch, pranks, food…he'll have it all."

"He's our future Marauder." Remus laughed.

"We'll just have to see how things go," Lily said sadly.

"Everything will turn out fine," James said kissing Lily's forehead. James closed his eyes shortly and silently said a prayer to himself.

…

I know a lot of you are going to be asking why I stopped here. I know that all of you know what's going to happen from here and I felt as if I would just drag it out if I continued it/went farther. Some of you may have wanted me to a) go to their death or b) go until Harry get's to school or w/e. But I've always wanted to end this story with Harry being born. Hope ya'll liked it ;-)

Thanks again,

---Katie

P.S. If you haven't already checked out my other fics…feel free to do so ;-). Also, as a big favor to me…could anyone possibly check out my Remus fic? It's no more than one chapter. And completed. Please? I've only got like 3 reviews on it and I worked so hard on it and I really want some feedback.


End file.
